


No Sleep

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ace!Kagami, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kuroko won't let Kagami sleep. Kagami decides to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://babylonsabby.tumblr.com/post/122991988058/terresdebrume-otpprompts-imagine-one-of-your) tumblr prompt

Kagami pulled his pillow tightly around his head, trying to block out the incessant moaning coming from the other side of the bed. “Do you two need to do this _here_?! Now?! Go to the fucking couch! I need sleep!“

Kuroko and Aomine didn’t seem to hear Kagami’s complaints, too wrapped up in each other to even consider moving somewhere else, because moving would mean separating, and separating would mean stopping.

Kagami groaned, he gave up on trying to block out the sound and instead picked up his pillow to give Aomine a good whack. “Let me sleep, shitface!”

Aomine didn’t stop. In fact he only got more obnoxious, increasing the ministrations he was doing to Kuroko’s body while smirking at Kagami.

Kagami was almost tempted to push them off the bed if he wasn’t sure that they would just continue on the floor. “Why do I live with you two?” he grumbled.

“Sorry, Taig—Ah!” Kuroko tried, but cut off at a sharp bite from Aomine. In his defense, Kuroko was at least pretty sure that he would attempt to move for Kagami if he thought that Aomine would go along with it.

Kagami frowned at Kuroko, who was already lost again in his pleasure. He sometimes wondered why he loved these two idiots. He resolutely sighed, picking up his pillow and made to leave the room, but not before giving Aomine another hard smack with it. He tried to get as comfortable as possible on the couch—and almost fell asleep, too. That was, until Aomine and Kuroko’s moans suddenly increased in volume and he could hear the bedframe repeatedly hitting the wall. “Why!” he screamed to no one in particular.

* * *

Kuroko walked downstairs in one of Kagami’s shirts the next morning, yawning and looking around until he found the coffee machine, starting that up. It took him a moment in his half-asleep state to notice that Kagami was also awake and in the kitchen, which was odd because Kuroko usually woke up before either of his boyfriends even though they both woke up better than him.

“Taiga?” he mumbled, giving Kagami a questioning look that looked more sleepy than questioning.

Kagami attempted to glare a hole into his frying pan, his lack of sleep making him crankier than he normally would have been during mornings. He didn’t answer Kuroko, only plating the breakfast he made for him, knowing he would be awake early, and started to make his own.

Kuroko looked confused by the lack of answer and wrapped his arms around Kagami from behind, using his back as a pillow. “Are you mad at me?”

He should’ve known Kuroko would act like this, having not had coffee yet. It had been a while since he last encountered a coffeeless Kuroko and he almost swore, feeling his anger wane a bit from the sudden act of cuteness. “Yes,” he answered in a clipped tone, trying to will away the want to forgive Kuroko simply because he was acting endearing.

“Why?” Kuroko asked, looking up at Kagami with a pout.

Kagami sighed, realizing that he wouldn’t be able to keep his anger up as long as Kuroko acted like this. “I didn’t sleep last night.” He plated his large amount of food, dragging Kuroko with him as he placed it next to Kuroko’s plate. He turned around to face Kuroko while still staying in his hold to frown at him but still placed a small kiss on Kuroko’s forehead with another resigned sigh.

“Because of me and Daiki?” Kuroko tilted his head. “But you left the room,” he said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“You guys were loud.” He frowned. “I’m also pretty sure you guys dented the wall.” He returned Kuroko’s embrace, resting his chin on top of Kuroko’s head. He didn’t think Aomine would be up for another few hours so he didn’t feel the need to make him food yet.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, burying his face in Kagami’s chest.

He sighed again, “I know.” He rubbed his hand lightly up and down Kuroko’s back to comfort him despite feeling as though he was the one that deserved to be comforted. He really couldn’t stay mad at Kuroko when he was like this. It was almost unfair. At least he could be sure that wouldn’t be the case with Aomine.

Kuroko heard the coffee machine ding and stood up on his tiptoes to give Kagami a quick kiss before extracting himself from Kagami’s arms. He poured his coffee before dumping what Kagami called ‘an unholy amount’ of sugar into said coffee and taking a seat by Kagami at the table to eat.

“You know you’re the reason I have to buy shit-tons of sugar every time I go to the grocery store, right?” Kagami sat down at the table, and stuffed his face with his large plate of food, still upset that he wasn’t able to stay mad at Kuroko.

“I know. You tell me every time you’re awake to see me pour coffee,” Kuroko said after a few sips, starting to eat his food.

“I should cut down your sugar intake,” he managed to mumble past his mouth full of food.

Kuroko held his coffee protectively against his chest. “No,” he said firmly.

Kagami levelled Kuroko with a dry look. “I’d say you need less sugar in your diet but you’re already bitter enough even with the insane amount you drink.”

Kuroko looked mildly offended by this, getting to his feet. “Fine. I’ll just take my coffee with me to Daiki. At least he appreciates my company.” Probably not when he was sleeping and Kuroko would be waking him up for something other than food or sex, but whatever.

“Didn’t you already spend enough time with Daiki considering I was the one who suffered from it?” At that moment Aomine tiredly padded out of their bedroom, the pot of coffee his only concern. He drank straight from it, not finding the need to look for a cup.

“Daiki, Taiga’s being mean to me,” Kuroko complained when he figured that Aomine had enough coffee to be coherent.

Aomine looked between the two with a curious glance, putting the now half-empty pot down. “How? Aren’t you usually the one being mean to him?” He quirked an eyebrow at the notice of Kagami’s glare directed towards him instead of Kuroko.

Kuroko frowned a bit at that, but continued. “He wants to take away the sugar for my coffee.”

Aomine chuckled in response. They argued over this more often than he could count. He walked up to Kuroko to give him his morning peck on the lips before responding, “You do drink a lot of sugar, but Taiga should know you’re going to win this argument.” He moved towards the table where Kagami was, planning to give him his kiss too but stopped short noticing the glare he was still giving him. “What’s wrong with you?“

Kagami refused to answer, going back to his food while shooting a glare at Aomine after every bite.

“He’s mad at us for keeping him awake last night.” Kuroko explained, still holding his coffee protectively, as if suspecting that one of them would try to take it from him.

Aomine burst out laughing, causing Kagami to glare harder at him. Managing to calm down after a few minutes, he kissed Kagami’s frown and pulled back with a smirk. “Not my fault you don’t sleep with headphones.”

Kagami was about ready to strangle Aomine. Why did he love this guy again? “You could have at least tried to move to the couch. Or maybe, I don’t know, try not hitting the wall and moaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear.” He moved away from Aomine, starting to make him his breakfast.

Aomine trailed after Kagami, leaning his arm on his shoulder, mostly to annoy him. “Where’s the fun in that, right Tetsu?” He looked over to Kuroko, smirk still in place.

“Please don’t drag me into this. I don’t want to upset him more,” Kuroko replied.

“But you enjoyed it last night didn’t you? Especially when I—”

“Stop!” Kagami screamed, throwing his hands over his ears. “I already have to lay _next_ to you while you do it, I _don’t_ need details!”

Kuroko was blushing bright red. “I am leaving. Discuss this amongst yourselves,” he decided, taking his plate and coffee and walking towards their room. He was not going to deal with an angry Kagami and a teasing Aomine at the same time. It was too early.

“No! Tetsuya, wait! Don’t leave me with the sex-driven idiot!” Kagami chased after him, maneuvering around an annoyingly in-the-way Aomine, and managed to grab his arm right before he entered the room. “I can’t decide which one of you is more of an asshole,” he muttered mostly to himself.

“No, you’re mad at me, you don’t get to use me as a Daiki shield,” Kuroko protested, trying to tug his arm free.

“I’m less mad at you than I am at him!” He pointed towards Aomine who was silently laughing at him.

Aomine approached them, wrapping his arms around Kuroko from behind and grinned smugly at Kagami. “Well if he’s so mad at both of us, we can just leave him and have a repeat of last night.”

Kagami only responded with a strangled, annoyed groan. Not releasing Kuroko’s arm in case Aomine decided he would actually go through with his suggestive teasing.

“I have work,” Kuroko reminded Aomine instead of actually rejecting him.

“That’s not a no.” He bent down to kiss from Kuroko’s ear, down to the back of his neck, all the while keeping his eyes on Kagami teasingly.

“It’s a no in my book. Why can’t you let me have peace!” Kagami wanted to punch the look right off of Aomine’s face. “Please don’t let him torture me like this, Tetsuya.” He was on the verge of begging.

Kuroko automatically tilted his head to give Aomine better access, even though he knew what was happening. “You’re both physically stronger than me, and you’re both holding onto me. What do you want me to do about it, Taiga?” he asked.

“Maybe move a bit so I can punch him in the face,” he grumbled, looking pretty defeated.

Aomine stopped his ministrations long enough to smirk at Kagami. “If you want some attention you can just ask.” He leaned over Kuroko to mockingly peck Kagami on the cheek before returning to Kuroko’s neck.

Kagami was seriously close to strangling Aomine, the only thing stopping him was Kuroko being placed in between them. “Why do I feed you?”

“Because you love me,” Aomine smugly answered from his place on Kuroko’s neck, moving down to press several kisses between his shoulderblades.

“Daiki, I really should start getting ready for work,” Kuroko interjected.

“One round?” He looked at Kuroko hopefully.

“Quick. And it’s got to be in the shower so that I don’t have to take one after,” Kuroko decided after a moment of thought.

“Tetsuya, why?!” Kagami let go of Kuroko to collapse face first onto the couch he had tried to sleep on. “Why do you both enjoy torturing me?” His words were muffled by the cushion pressed into his face.

“You probably won’t have to hear it over the running water,” Kuroko offered sheepishly as Aomine pulled him towards the bathroom.

“You both hate me!” Kagami dramatically declared, words still muffled from the couch.

“I love you!” Kuroko called before the bathroom door closed and he found himself busy.

He vaguely heard what sounded like Aomine saying ‘I do too’ before they had both disappeared. He rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. He was in love with fucking assholes. Couldn’t they have sex after he was gone or something? An idea came to mind as he continued his sulking. If he couldn’t sleep, then neither could they. He could feel a smirk forming on his face as he started plotting.

* * *

“Taiga, _please_ ,” Kuroko begged, hiding his face against Aomine’s chest and pulling a pillow over his head to try and block out the sound of pans banging in the kitchen as he tried to sleep.

Kagami banged the largest pan he had onto the stove, turning on the kitchen fan for added noise and started to stir fry as loud as he could. “What was that? I can’t really hear you.”

“Taiga! Stop being a prick! We all have work tomorrow!” Aomine mimicked Kuroko, pulling his pillow over his face as well, while keeping an arm around him.

Kagami ignored them in favor of noisily stocking and restocking the pantry.

“Daiki, go make him stop,” Kuroko almost whined. It was three am. He had to deal with kindergartners in a few hours.

“How?” Aomine groaned, snuggling closer to Kuroko as if it would shield him from the noise.

“I don’t know. Physically restrain him if you have to, just make it stop.”

Aomine groaned but got out of bed as he was requested, pulling Kuroko with him. “You come too!”

“Nooo!” Kuroko was whining now as he was dragged out of bed and closer to the headache-inducing noise. “I don’t want to go!”

“Too bad.” Aomine practically carried Kuroko to the kitchen. “Taiga, what the fuck!” he tried to shout over the noise.

Kagami had the gall to look over at them with an innocent expression which poorly masked how smug he really felt. “Is there a problem?”

“Why the hell are you cooking so loudly?! Why the hell are you cooking at all?! It’s three in the fucking morning!” Aomine was about ready to do as Kuroko had suggested and physically restrain him but was held back by the knowledge that Kuroko would bolt the minute he let go.

“Midnight snack?” Kagami smirked.

“Taiga. _Please stop_. I have work.” Kuroko said, sounding just as distressed as he looked as he tried to tug himself free of Aomine’s grip unsuccessfully.

“So do I. I think I'm still going to finish making this though, and maybe a few more things,” He smiled at them, still failing to hide his smug expression.

“You don’t work with children,” Kuroko accused.

“Yeah. Sucks for you doesn’t it?” He turned his attention back to his food, continually stirring it loudly.

“Taiga, I swear to god, I will deck you in the face.” Aomine had almost released Kuroko due to his anger but managed to return his grip before he could escape.

Kagami turned to them, not bothering to hide his smug smile behind a false expression this time. “Why? I managed not to punch you in the face earlier. At least try to return the favor.”

“Daiki, Taiga doesn’t love us anymore,” Kuroko tried, looking sadly at Kagami.

“Only ‘cause you stopped loving me first.” He childishly stuck out his tongue, not letting Kuroko’s cute expression get to him. Revenge was too sweet.

“I do love you,” Kuroko argued, adding a pout to his sad expression.

Aomine nodded in agreement, hoping it would get Kagami to stop.

Kagami tried to make himself look sentimental, “I know. And I love you both too.” His poor attempt at a sentimental look morphed back into a smirk, “But I’m still gonna finish cooking.”

Aomine sighed heavily, deciding to release Kuroko to pull Kagami away from the stove. He plucked the spatula out of Kagami’s hand and wrapped his arms around him, restraining his arms so he couldn’t fight back. He pulled him away and back to their bedroom. “Hurry! Turn everything off while I hold him!”

Kuroko quickly turned off everything in the kitchen before following them to the bedroom, sprawling across Kagami when Aomine pulled him into the bed.

Aomine kept his hold around Kagami but loosened up a bit after Kuroko put his weight on him. “You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?”

Kagami didn’t try to struggle knowing it was almost useless when trying to fight off both of them. “Yeah? So are you. The both of you.”

“But you love us.” Kuroko said, already half-asleep.

“And I wonder why everyday.” Despite his words, there was an affectionate tone in his voice.

“Love you too, asshole,” Aomine mumbled drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kuroko came home late the next day looking rather miserable. “Taiga, you owe me twenty dollars, and you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” He declared when he entered their home.

Kagami got out of the shower just as Kuroko had come home, only a towel wrapped around his waist. He had gotten home from work smelling completely of smoke and ashes, and deemed it appropriate for a midday shower. “Why?” he simply answered.

“Because of you, I fell asleep on the bus on the way home, missed my stop, and someone stole my wallet,” Kuroko told him with a glare, refusing to be swayed in his anger by the lack of clothing.

Aomine poked his head out of the bedroom, hearing the conversation. “Don’t you keep your wallet in your back pocket? Are you saying someone touched your ass? The ass reserved for me?!”

“I don’t think that’s really the problem here,” Kuroko said with a frown.

“You guys started it. Last night was just revenge.” Kagami laughed. He pulled out his wallet from the pants still in the washroom and took out twenty dollars. He walked up to Kuroko, slipping the twenty into his back pocket and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Aomine grumbled, not really able to complain about Kagami touching Kuroko’s ass.

“Yeah, well, you didn’t lose your wallet over the other night. I did. I also fell asleep at work. Riko-san had to wake me up at the end of recess. So, you still have to sleep on the couch,” Kuroko muttered.

Kagami chuckled, pressing a kiss to Kuroko’s lips, leaving his hand where it was in Kuroko’s back pocket. “That’s too bad. I liked you as a blanket last night.”

Kuroko blushed. “Too bad. Couch.”

“Your blush says otherwise.” He pulled Kuroko against him to rest his chin on Kuroko’s head, forgetting that he was very much not clothed.

“This is cheating. You don’t even like sex. You’re not allowed to press yourself against me without clothes and have your hand in my pocket. It’s not fair.” Kuroko complained.

Kagami looked down at himself, confused before remembering that he was only clad in a towel. “Oh right. I forgot about that,” He shrugged, not too concerned about it. Aomine however felt the need to cut in.

“If you’re gonna press up against him like that at least come here so I can watch you change!”

Kagami looked back at Aomine, who had almost a pout. He couldn't help but laugh. He let go of Kuroko to lead him back to their bedroom. He pressed a kiss to Aomine’s lips as he pushed Kuroko into his arms, turning around to change in front of them quickly.

Kuroko didn’t pretend that he wasn’t watching, but he wasn’t going to budge on Kagami sleeping on the couch. He’d had to sleep on a bus. And had gotten robbed.  “Taiga, will you make me soup? I missed lunch today.” He asked when Kagami had clothes on again.

“Sure.” He ruffled Kuroko’s hair as he went towards the kitchen to start cooking. “You want something too, Daiki?”

Aomine feigned thinking about it for a second before calling back, “Can you sleep naked tonight?” Even if Kagami were to sleep on the couch, it would still be nice to see.

“Unless it’s a fuckton degrees tonight, no.” Kagami should’ve known he would ask for something like that. Still, he made enough soup for the three of them which just happened to be enough to probably feed an entire football team. “Anything else you want, Tetsuya? Y’know before you ban me to the couch.”

“Will you keep Daiki on the couch with you? I want to sleep, and he seems to want sex right now,” Kuroko said, remembering Aomine’s request to Kagami earlier.

“Depends,” he responded, handing Kuroko his food, “does he still want me to sleep naked?”

“Yes!” was Aomine’s immediate response.

Kagami wanted to sigh at Aomine’s predictability. “Then no.”

“I had to sleep on a bus because of you,” Kuroko tried.

Kagami handed Aomine his bowl, who was slightly frowning at the prospect of no sex and possibly no naked Kagami. “Make him sleep in the tub?”

At that Aomine made an indignant noise. “Fuck you! At least let me cuddle you naked! I won’t do more!”

Kagami had a hard time believing that, his expression telling Aomine just that.

“You both suck.” Aomine childishly pouted and picked at his bowl of soup.

“You can stay in the bed if you promise I can sleep,” Kuroko told Aomine before he started to eat his soup, deeming it having cooled enough.

Aomine brightened up slightly at that, but was still upset at not being allowed sex. Still it was better than being forced to sleep in the tub. “Fine, fine. But can Taiga still sleep naked?”

Kagami sighed once more, “No.”


End file.
